Taken
by CookiekatNya
Summary: Kotomi, a female Soul Reaper, willingly goes to Hueco Mundo to be with her captain/lover Gin Ichimaru. While there she finds she falls in love with the two Espadas, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, as well. OCxGin OCxGrimmjow OCxUlquiorra
1. Chapter 1: It's the World That's Crazy

**Chapter 1: It's the World That's Crazy.**

_This spiritual pressure...! _It was strong, I knew it wouldn't take Ichigo and the others to get to it's source, the two Arrancars. I knew what they were, I knew Sosuke Aizen had created them. Gin Ichimaru had told me long ago, before he went to Hueco Mundo, what Aizen would be doing. _I have to get to the park..._ Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I jumped onto the roof of a house and ran towards the park with the aid of shun-po (flash step).

Hiding, I saw that Chad, Orihime, and even Tatsuki were down. Ichigo wasn't doing too good either as he struggled with the large, dark skinned Arrancar. Another Arrancar, one who looked more like a human with black hair and pale gray skin, was just watching. _Observing for Aizen probably..._

Soon enough, Ichigo was down too, a slight fear in his eyes. This fear though, was not completely directed at the Arrancar about to kill him by just stomping on him. By the way he got down, it seemed he was arguing with something unseen...

_His inner hollow...He's afraid of him. _I thought to myself. That's when Urahara and Yoruichi showed up to save Ichigo's sorry ass.

Yoruichi had cut off the large Arrancar's arm. He wasn't too happy about that, and as I watched, he was about to attack her until the other Arrancar yelled, "Yammy, we're done here, let's go!" "B-but Ulquiorra-" "No. We've spent enough time in Karakura Town, we need to leave," he looked directly at the spot where I was hiding, "and bring that girl, Aizen said to get her." Yammy flash-stepped over and pulled me out of the bushes by my hair.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, somewhat angrily and struggling to get out of his grasp. "Kotomi!" I heard Urahara yell. The opening to Hueco Mundo appeared and Yammy and Ulquiorra left, taking me with them.

Yammy didn't let go of my hair until we arrived at Hueco Mundo and he threw me to the ground. "Ouch, dammit... Couldn't you have put me down when the opening closed? You know I wasn't gonna run away!" Yammy shrugged, "I like to see Soul Reapers squirm in pain." I was just about to smack his mouth off clean when a familiar voice said, "Now, now, you should be nice to her. She's much more powerful than she seems and could kill you easily." I turned around to face him, blushing slightly. Then I glomped him.

"Gin!" "I missed you too," he said, laughing and kissing my head.

Now, you _can't_ be shocked at this when I say my struggle was only an act. I love Gin Ichimaru very much. I did this out of love, don't call me crazy. As my father, the Bount, Jin Kariya, once told Ichigo, "I'm sane. It's the world that's crazy."


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

***Disclaimer***(since I forgot to put one on the first chapter...)** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO TITE KUBO AND OTHER OWNERS. ANY SCENES THAT ARE IN THE ANIME/MANGA ARE NOT MINE! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THIS STORY AND MY BLEACH OC, KOTOMI.**

**Chapter 2: Settling in**

It wasn't long after I arrived in Aizen's new domain of hollows that I learned about what the Espada were. Gin told me that they were the 10 most powerful of the Arrancars. Yammy and Ulquiorra just so happen to be Espadas. He also told me that we were to meet Aizen, along with Ulquiorra and another Espada. I clinged onto Gin's arm the whole way to the meeting room.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Kotomi," said Aizen when the three of us entered. "Wish the feeling was mutual, Sosuke," I replied coolly as I took my seat. Across from me sat the other Espada, a male with turquoise-blue hair that matched his eyes. His mask was half of the upper and lower set of what looked to be tigers teeth and it was attached to his right cheek.

**(POV: Grimmjow)**

"This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Aizen introduced me to the girl, "He is the sexta Espada." She nodded to me in acknowledgement. I just stared and said nothing.

"Now," Lord Aizen began, "we need to discuss where you'll stand while you're here, Kotomi." "Where I stand? What the hell does that mean...?"

"Well dear," Kotomi scowled at that, "you can't be completely trusted by me just yet. Plus, I wanted to try this," "Just what is '_this_'?" Aizen chuckled, "You'll see. Hold out your wrist,"

She hesitantly held her wrist out to him, facing up. Aizen then pulled out a knife and made a deep cut in it. Kotomi winced slightly then Lord Aizen turned to me, "Now your's," he made a deep cut in my wrist as well, then took mine and Kotomi's wrists in his hands, pressing the cuts together. Kotomi gasped slightly, and her eyes widened. I could see the red color of them turn a turquoise-blue, the color of my eyes. Aizen made her do it again with Gin and Ulquiorra, her eyes changed to the same colors as their's before turning back to their original dark red hue.

_What's Aizen up to...?_

**(POV: Kotomi)**

I held my wrist to my chest, shaking from the pain. _He figured out how to Bount Bond..._ My blood felt like it was burning inside me as it absorbed Grimmjow's, Gin's, and Ulquiorra's blood.

"You three will be in charge of Kotomi," Aizen told them. "What the hell did you do, exactly?" asked Grimmjow. Aizen smiled, "I used what is called 'Bount Bonding'. When you mix the blood of a Bount with the blood of another, that person can will the Bount to do his bidding when wanted."

Ulquiorra stared at me, somewhat puzzled, "She's a Bount? I thought she was a Soul Reaper." I took deep breathes, replying, "M...My mother was a Soul Reaper, my father was the Bount known as Kariya." "Interesting..."

"Kotomi, you should show the Espadas and other Arrancars what you can do. You know, to show that you shouldn't be messed with or taken too lightly," said Gin with his practically permanent smile, completely changing the subject.

**Author Commentary:**

So yeah, these chapters are pretty short... I know... But hey, this story is fun to write as well as challenging, and I'm gonna finish it dammit! This is my first story on here... So I'm really new to this(being on FanFiction, not writing, I've written stories before). Gin being completely random, why? Because I made him. *nods* And "bount bonding"? Yeah, that's just some shiz I made up for this.

Just like it's been said, Kotomi's mother was a Soul Reaper and her father is the Bount, Kariya. So that means Kotomi is half Bount. Kariya had gotten out of the Soul Society not long after Kotomi was born, so Kotomi lived with her mother who was of Third Company. Kotomi became a Soul Reaper too, and is also of Third Company. You'll learn more sooner or later, whenever I find a good way to lead into it. *nods*


	3. Chapter 3: Demonstration

**Chapter 3: Demonstration**

** (POV Ulquiorra)**

Ichimaru's suggestion was completely off topic, but Aizen didn't seem to mind. He agreed that Kotomi should demonstrate her power to the Espada, so he decided that Kotomi was to fight one of us. The current seventh Espada, Izumi, was no longer any use to Aizen so she was chosen to fight the Bount/Soul Reaper.

Aizen gathered the ten of us Espada together. We were on the roof above one of the large corridors, looking out into open space filled with sand and pillars placed at random. Kotomi was miles away from us on the open space, but close enough that she was visible. Her eyes were closed, she seemed so calm. "Izumi," the red haired Espada looked at Aizen, "I want you to fight the Soul Reaper you see there." "Shouldn't take too long," smirked Izumi. She flash stepped off the roof and got to Kotomi. _Let's see what this Soul Reaper can do._

** (POV Kotomi)**

My eyes were closed as I breathed and concentrated on what could possibly happen. Questions ran through my mind. _Will I need to use Bankai? Who will I be fighting? What if they use their release form? _I could hear someone approaching me, I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the sound. It was a female Arrancar, red hair and mildly dark skin. Also, she had a dorsal fin. She laughed, "This'll be so easy, Aizen will be most pleased with me," I just stared at her calmly, "Who are you?" "I'm Izumi, the séptima_(7th)_ Espada," she said as she smiled widely, showing her rows of sharp teeth. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we Girly?" "Hm. Yes... Let's." _This girl isn't even worth_ _m-_ My thought was interupted by Izumi's knee meeting my stomach. After flying back a few yards, I hit the ground. Getting up on one knee, I thought, _She's a fast one._ I was ready for her now. When Izumi tried to get me behind, our swords met with a '_clang_'.

Izumi smiled at me again, "Not too bad," she said. I just looked her straight in the eye as I put more pressure on my zanpakuto. Pushing her sword away, I jumped into the air, doing a backflip before landing. "My name is Kotomi," I released my spiritual pressure as far as it could go in my shikai state, "Nice to meet you." Izumi's eyes widened as she felt my spiritual pressure rise so quickly. There was a look of fear in her eyes. Though, it didn't last long.

Again the shark-looking girl came at me. this time, I flash stepped a bit to the left and sliced my sword through Izumi's side as she went past me. Her eyes widened again as blood seeped out of the gash I had left. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees. "You bitch..." Izumi growled. "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice." She slowly stood, her back towards me. "Frenzy... Tiburón Sirena!" Waves of large spiritual pressure emitted from Izumi's body. _Ah, so this must be Izumi's 'Resurrección'..._ I stared, unfazed by her transformation. Then I smirked, "You're pretty strong now..." I said, pointing my zanpakuto at her, "But I can still take you. Howl at the blood red moon, Fukiba."

**(POV Gin)**

"Ah, she released her bankai." I mused as Kotomi's spiritual pressure shot up drastically. "I haven't seen her do that in a while. Quite a bit of her power is showing now~." "But she's still hiding a lot of it." I turned to Grimmjow. "Oh? And just how do you know that?" "I can just sense it slightly, but I know she's more powerful than she is now..." "Well, why don't you make Kotomi show all of her power?" My smile faltered as Aizen spoke those words. "You _are_ bonded to her after all, you can make her do it." "Aizen..." "Gin, please, it will be interesting to see what happens. Besides, you're the one who suggested we do this, you should be excited." "...Yes sir..." I took a glance at Grimmjow, who was already smirking as he concentrated on Kotomi. _Oh Kotomi, I hope you'll be alright..._

**Holy shit, I finally finished the third chapter! :O It's been a long time, huh? Oh well, it's out now. I've been told that I have to work on the length of my chapters... They're pretty short. xD I'll try to fix that, Savvy-chan. ^^**


End file.
